


月極姫

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: Archer：這世界上拿到了新裝備還要之後選它自己裝上的都是辣雞遊戲你問我要不要用他媽的當然要用。（NES時代認知（AVGN語氣Saber：等一下。





	月極姫

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：
> 
> 聖誕姆Saber（……
> 
> 根本不重要的前情提要在這邊。是無CP的沙雕向但不一定適合有CP潔癖人士食用請自行判斷。  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323895
> 
> 黃。崩。OOC。我不知道自己在做什麼。請走腎。  
> 感謝鶯太太畫的聖誕姆SABER，太好吃了……（合掌）  
> http://gelsemiumelegans.lofter.com/post/27d8db_12d84add8  
> http://gelsemiumelegans.lofter.com/post/27d8db_12d78e330  
> 所以屠龍勇士聖誕姆能奶出來嗎（……

 

齊格弗里德看著放在床頭的禮物箱。

……不，雖然他還是難免有一點不好的預感，不過平安夜和聖誕節已經過去，羅馬皇帝要慶祝聖誕節這種危機也已經解除，尼祿克勞狄烏斯給他準備的禮物……謝天謝地，那是一件顯然是量產商品的，帶著蝴蝶結的聖誕毛衣——它也已經到了他手上。總而言之這時候應該不會有人再要送給他禮物；而還有一個問題就是他的警惕性應該不至於那麼糟糕，要是有人在夜裡進了房間應該還是會被發現的……他在疑惑中拆開了包裝紙，盒子上面放著一張卡片：

> 給齊格弗里德：
> 
> 也許稱呼你為聖誕姆Saber也不錯。
> 
> 你收到這份禮物的時候我大概也已經從這個平行世界離開，前往別處了吧？你讀到的如果是這一封信的話，大概就意味著我還是沒有準備到更好的禮物。之前的事謝謝你的幫忙，雖然總覺得應該做些別的，但我不過是個沒有名字的Faker，的確是沒法再做什麼了。
> 
> 這個就留給你當做紀念吧。
> 
> 有緣再見。
> 
> Archer

卡片上的落款日期還是聖誕節當天，大概是Archer想到自己不知道什麼時候就會漂流到別的世界所以馬上就給他準備了禮物吧。

……明明不是什麼大不了的事，他實在不需要這樣做的，「聖誕姆Saber」忍不住微笑著想。與其說那是沒有名字和面貌的「正義的夥伴」的所為，倒不如說相比之下，這更加能令人體會到他尚且是「個體」的人的時候所擁有的感性和溫柔……

 

不過也許齊格弗里德應該早就想到「就當是個紀念」是個什麼意思。

禮物箱里放的是一套新的聖誕姆制服。

雖然齊格弗里德隱約有印象自己是在穿上那套制服以後說尺寸有點小……但他可從來沒說過自己還想穿第二次。

……而新的這件甚至和原來的款式有點不一樣。那個翅膀一樣的假領子還在，後面加上了披風，上衣變成了只有一顆紐扣在連著兩邊的樣式，連袖子上都加上了十字架的圖案——一看就知道Archer的確是很用心地在準備這份禮物，不過他總覺得這有點用錯地方。

……不，等等，他可沒想穿上它。

 

「不是挺好的嗎，用來補上那份糟糕透頂的聖誕禮物倒是不錯。」

Berserker拿著一杯紅酒看著他說，明顯並沒有打算遮掩嘴邊的笑意——雖然他知道Berserker並不會因為這種事嘲笑他，但那種視線當然讓齊格弗里德無所適從。

「……別笑啊。」

就算和Berserker解釋自己是拿到了Archer給他的魔術禮裝……新的聖誕姆制服以後就莫名其妙地穿上了它，並且不知道要怎麼樣換回來，嘗試了靈體化和其他方法都沒有用這種荒謬的事估計也沒什麼用處。齊格弗里德坐在Berserker的房間里想著——他本來就不是會對什麼事多作辯解的類型，更何況是這種狀況。

「……不過你應該知道既然來到了這裡請求余幫你脫掉它，這件事當然不會這樣就結束。」Berserker說著，將杯中的酒一飲而盡，然後就彎下腰按著他的頭，將那些猩紅的液體送進了Saber的嘴裡，而齊格弗里德雖然張開嘴試圖接住並吞下那些酒液，但還是多少有一些沿著下頜和脖子流了下來淌到胸口上，沿著泛起光的痕跡滑落下去。Berserker並未在他的嘴那裡多作停留而是往下移動，伸出舌頭舔過齊格弗里德胸口的紋樣，仿佛是要接著那些滴下來的酒一般……他並沒有把貼在齊格弗里德小腹上的紐扣解開而是扯開那件衣服把一邊乳頭含了進去。

……不，齊格弗里德並不覺得自己是不喜歡這種觸碰……又或者說他早就習慣了這樣並且覺得不錯，尤其是Berserker的手掌覆到他的胸膛上揉搓著那裡的肌肉的時候……那種感覺並不壞，但齊格弗里德總覺得應該先讓對方先幫他把那件魔術禮裝脫掉。

「嗚……」Berserker的吮吸讓齊格弗里德忍不住呻吟出聲……吸血鬼的獠牙刮蹭著乳暈敏感的肌膚則讓他更加饑渴難耐——肉體和精神輕易被情慾吞沒，墜入黑暗之中。

……那就像是在故意要向Berserker展示自己毫無防備的樣子一樣，齊格弗里德想。之前愛撫著乳頭的嘴唇和舌頭換成了手指，而重新佔據他唇舌的那些細膩而熱烈的親吻更是令他全身發燙，血液竄上下身器官……而那條從一開始就緊到不正常的褲子在這時候就更顯得可恨：齊格弗里德甚至忍不住要在對方大腿或者膝蓋在不經意間隔著布料摩擦到他兩腿之間的器官時湊過去——雖然這大概根本沒什麼用……但他也不過是想稍微疏解那磨人的情慾而已。

你可真是熱情，吸血鬼竊笑著，先是輕輕咬住了他的耳垂然後又將舌頭伸進了耳朵里，柔軟濕潤卻又帶著涼意，仿佛某種陌生的生物入侵身體——而那免不了讓齊格弗里德打了個冷顫。

齊格弗里德當然知道Berserker不會輕易放過自己，甚至也不認為對方很快會應允他的要求幫他脫掉那套魔術禮裝……Berserker顯然很清楚他饑渴難耐，然而他到現在卻也只是扯下了那件掛在背後的斗篷親吻他背後的傷痕……就好像非要證明他「的確可以」把它脫掉一樣。這種事……與其說是在對方面前裸露乃至是露出弱點讓他感到羞恥或者難堪……不如說，這一點讓他甚至開始嚴肅地考慮Archer是為什麼會把這件魔術禮裝做成這樣。

「……你之前是說這件魔術禮裝是Archer做的？」

Berserker靠到了齊格弗里德旁邊，仿佛又發現了些什麼似的，手指伸進他的嘴裡翻攪著，某些時候甚至要讓他忍不住咳嗽，身體顫抖起來——也許應該向對方解釋某些更為細緻的問題，然而對方這麼做顯然不是要聽他說明些什麼。

「也許我該稱讚他甚至準備了這個。」他聽到Berserker說，手掌先是按在脊柱上然後又移動到尾骨處。

……那是齊格弗里德靈基再臨以後會長出尾巴的地方——裝上拉鏈顯然是為了這個（而不是別的什麼原因），但他可不記得Archer有看到過他的翅膀和尾巴都顯現的樣子。Berserker好像已經把拉鏈拉到了盡頭……他的手指在臀縫里滑動著，動作很輕，從尾骨一直下去，仿佛是在愛撫他那不存在的尾巴根部的肌膚，傳來輕微的癢。碰到敏感處的時候齊格弗里德忍不住因為快樂而顫抖，總想撫慰自己，卻因為充血膨脹的器官還被困在如同牢籠的褲子里而毫無辦法……更糟糕的是Berserker的手指擠進了他的後穴，並未直接深入而是仿佛試探著什麼一般彎起手指在裡面摩擦著——這可不妙，齊格弗里德的身體幾乎在一瞬間僵硬起來，內裡也絞緊了仿佛是在催促著對方一樣。Berserker的手指比剛剛進入得更深，有時候又分開一些將他撐開，齊格弗里德趴在床上喘息著，有時候甚至也去用下身隔著褲子摩擦著床單……而那在Berserker看來也許更像某種迎合。

Berserker性器進入他的時候齊格弗里德忍不住叫了出來——對方並未給他喘息的時間而是很快就抓著他的腰開始了動作，就好像剛剛的調情已經耗盡了吸血鬼的耐心一般。齊格弗里德只覺得暈眩——他也不知道那是因為吸血鬼的性器在體內進出，蹂躪著敏感處帶來的快樂對他來說還是太過刺激，幾乎要吞噬理智，抑或是自己已經被情慾淹沒卻又總是得不到滿足所以頭昏腦漲。也許兩者都有，他想——那簡直就像是在和野獸交媾。終於，吸血鬼仿佛大發慈悲一樣解開了繃在齊格弗里德褲襠處的紐扣，讓他已經充血膨脹的性器從緊身褲里跳了出來……但齊格弗里德在這時候卻幾乎並沒有想到要去撫慰自己了，只是一邊喘息一邊承受著那對於他來說多少有些太過刺激的撞擊。

……那當然不是什麼每一次都落在敏感的地方，只是速度很快而角度多變，似乎總要碰到些之前從未接觸到的地方，又或者說在理解到單憑這樣是無法滿足的以後就難免想要更多——不僅僅是被侵佔被填滿，也可以是在親吻之中窒息或是被擁抱碾成碎片，或者是自己化為貪婪的龍種將對方吞噬，他不知道。齊格弗里德不太記得那持續了多久，與其將那形容為意識也一樣沉浸在快樂之中，倒不如說更像是它幾乎已經只靠肉慾的快樂與他的身體聯繫在一起。也許是高潮了一次又或者是幾次，但齊格弗里德已經不太清楚而只是在模糊中想起對方某個時刻親吻著他的喉嚨，卻不是如當時的野獸一樣，品嘗獵物一樣對待他，甚至可以說得上優雅而充滿溫情。

……而他當然知道這意味著什麼。

「唔……」

齊格弗里德不覺得自己是過了很久才醒過來的……不過，那時候他身上的魔術禮裝顯然已經被脫掉了——看來弗拉德公並沒有忘記這件事，這可真是太好了，他想，至少他不再需要為了這件事繼續苦惱。回過神來他也毫不意外地發現龍角和尾巴長了出來，但至少還沒有到指甲變得尖銳或者是手上長出鱗片的程度……齊格弗里德忍不住歎了口氣，然後才發現Berserker還在旁邊看著他。

「這可真是份不錯的禮物。」Berserker說著，手指碰到他的尾巴。「……也許你該再試一次看看在這種時候應該怎麼穿上它。」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Archer做的東西會是這樣其實都是Extra這個辣雞遊戲的錯。


End file.
